


Super Rich Kids

by strwberrycake



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Mental Illness, Slow Love, Song fic, depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrycake/pseuds/strwberrycake
Summary: "Too many white lies and white linesSuper rich kids with nothing but loose endsSuper rich kids with nothing but fake friends"





	Super Rich Kids

"Too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce  
Too many bowls of that green, no Lucky Charms  
The maids come around too much  
Parents ain’t around enough"

 

Hikaru awoke with a start. Sweaty, messy, reeking of weed, and with a sour taste of leftover vodka in his mouth that made it hard to swallow. His amber eyes scanned his surroundings, carefully... meticulously. He was laying on the couch with some girl sleeping on his bare chest. He stared at her for a moment. She wasn't too bad to look at. Long brown hair, long curled lashes... she'd be real cute if her makeup wasn't so smeared, and she didn't look half dead. What day was it? Where's Kaoru? He sat up achingly slow, moving the girl aside, and laying her back down on the couch. She was out cold, almost like she really was dead.

His joints hurt, and his eyes burned each time he closed them. After rubbing his eyes for a bit, he realized he only had his boxers on. Where were his clothes? It was too bothersome having to think about it so he just ignored the question. 

There were bodies everywhere. Bodies on the floor, sprawled over expensive leather couches, and bodies littered outside in the patio. Last night's party left a mess that the maids would want to kill themselves over. Hikaru's lips twitched into a small smile at the thought. He looked around on the usually-blindingly white rug covering the floor. It had a red stain on it. Hikaru thought back on as to why it would be red.

That's right. The wine. He searched around the floor a little more, and found the culprit. A single bottle of Château broken in half lay pitifully on the other side of the living room. That's too bad. His parents were saving it for something. Oh well. It's not like they can't buy another.

Hikaru stood, and carefully made his way upstairs to his and Kaoru's bedroom, avoiding stepping on any of the bodies. He made it to the room, and found his brother knocked out on the luxurious king bed. Making his way over to the bed, his bare feet padded gently against the hardwood floor. He pulled back the silk covers, lifted his brother's limbs and rearranged them to make space for himself. He slipped inside and covered himself, allowing himself to drift off and leave consciousness for another time.

 

"Too many joy rides in daddy’s Jaguar  
Too many white lies and white lines  
Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends  
Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends"

 

Hikaru woke up again, this time he was alone, and greeted by the blinding sun leaking through the white curtains. He adjusted to the light, and moved from his side to his back, thinking of nothing, and feeling nothing. His attention was diverted from the ceiling when he heard the door handle move, and someone walk in.

"Hikaru, get ready. We have to leave in 10."

It was Kaoru. He was already dressed.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but was repulsed by the thick taste of last night's regrets, and said nothing at all, changing his mind. He only nodded in response. Kaoru knew how he was feeling, he had awoken the same way about an hour back. He decided to let Hikaru get ready at his own pace, and left.

When Kaoru was gone, Hikaru stared at the ceiling for another minute. Slowly, he lifted his arm and put his hand in his line of vision, analyzing each curve, vein, and bone. Another day.

Once Hikaru had gotten ready, the twins entered "The Toy Box," it was their little joke nickname for the garage that held enough luxury cars to maintain 20 middle class family for a lifetime.

"Is it your turn today?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Mm, I think so. Honestly, I don't remember."

"I think so, too. Go for it."

Hikaru walked up and down the aisles of cars. Mercedes, Jaguars, Porsches, Bugattis, Lambos, his family really didn't need this many cars. He stopped at the sleek, jet black, Jaguar. Dad's favorite. He always forbade the twins from touching the vehicle but who was he to stop them? He was never home to scold or catch them. He tapped his fingers on the hood, thinking it over. He stopped.

"This one."

"Good choice." Kaoru chirped. He skipped over to Hikaru's side. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Whoever wins drives to, whoever loses drives back." Hikaru responded.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. The boys played two out of three. Kaoru won.

In the car, Kaoru blasted the stereo, drowning out the silence and the thoughts either of them had.

School was routine, to say the least. It was the usual classes, the usual faces, the usual responses, the usual.

Something new. Kaoru made "friends" with some pretty girls with pretty bodies. They wanted a ride home. Kaoru had asked Hikaru beforehand if that was okay, Hikaru hesitated but agreed. 

There were five girls in total. All of them almost exact replicas of each other. Short skirts, too much blush, cakey foundation, and the same shit-eating smirks plastered on their painted faces. Except for one. While Kaoru was introducing everyone, Hikaru didn't bother to remember anyone's name except for the one. Her name was (Y/N). She was very standoffish, and fidgeted too much. She had this habit of chewing on her lips. Oddly, it didn't seem like she had makeup on. If she did, it looked too natural. She made eye contact with Hikaru once, and that was that. Everyone piled in, and they were on their way. On the way home, the girls were giggling in the back giving empty compliments to the twins.

"Wow, this car is fantastic!"

"Kaoru, you're so fit!"

"Hikaru, I love your hair!"

"You guys are the hottest boys in school!"

"You're such good people!"

Kaoru played along and gave the girls compliments back, mostly on their superficial traits like their eyes or their pink lip gloss. Hikaru simply smiled politely in response, glancing at (Y/N) who hadn't said a word the entire time. She had her eyes fixated out the window, watching the trees blur by.

"How about I show you ladies how good this baby runs, huh?" Hikaru finally spoke up.

The girls' eyes lit up in response, and with a unison "Yeah!" Hikaru revved up the engine, stepping on the gas pedal.

(Y/N) tensed up, gripping onto her seat belt, her knuckles went white. The rest of the girls were giggling wildly. Hikaru made sharp turns left, right, and flew down hills. The speedometer raised feverishly by intervals of ten. 30...40...50...60... (Y/N) blinked and they were at 110. Finally, (Y/N) was ready to scream, anything to make it stop. She knew this was a stupid idea, she shouldn't have trusted those girls, and she most definitely shouldn't have trusted the twins. However, it wasn't her who screamed. It was one of the other girls. Her hollers of laughter had turned into screams and she was screeching "Stop!" like a damn broken record player. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving streaks on her foundation. Kaoru had grabbed his brother's shoulder, and held it down as a menacing warning. Hikaru slowed down and made an abrupt stop, causing everyone to lean forward. The girls were panting, the girl who screamed was sobbing now, and shaking uncontrollably. (Y/N) realized her own hands were shaking. She quickly hid them under her legs, and stayed quiet.

Kaoru panted softly, "Is everyone okay?"

No one responded.

He sighed, embarrassed by his brother's mental instability.

"Just take us home, please." (Y/N) spoke, monotonously. 

Kaoru looked at the emotionless girl, her hands were still under her legs, but she had her chest out in a sign of forced confidence and pride. He nodded. He looked over at Hikaru. His eyes had never looked so empty. Void of any light, there was no one home in there.


End file.
